Our Little Brother
by stilldreaming57
Summary: Kol Mikaelson related one shots. (PROMPTS/REQUESTS ARE WELCOME!)
1. You're My Brother

A/N: Kol is 7, Rebekah is 6, Klaus is 11, and Elijah is 14 and Henrik hasn't been born yet. Some characters are a little OOC sorry

* * *

><p>Kol watched his brother and father with a deep frown on his face. Why was his father hitting Klaus when he'd done nothing wrong? Klaus let out a cry of pain as his father's hand came down on his cheek heavily. Kol winced and took a deep breath, puffing his chest out and summoned all his inner courage and stepped out from his hiding spot.<p>

"Stop."

Mikael stopped his blows and turned to his youngest son, "What was that boy?"

Kol felt his bravery deflate just as fast as it had come but he tried his best to keep from shrinking back in fear. His brother needed him,

"I said stop." Kol almost grimaced at how small his voice sounded.

"Kol." Niklaus said quietly. "It's okay."

"No. It's not okay." The seven-year-old objected

Mikael laughed coldly, "Would you rather it be you, _Kol_?"

Klaus looked at his younger brother, fear for his little brother etched on his features. Kol cringed at the way his father spat his name out as if it were something distasteful on his tongue that he was hastily trying to get off. Kol gulped and gave his father a quick nod of yes. Mikael let out another humorless laugh and sighed as if disappointed,

"As you wish."

He lifted Klaus by the collar of his tunic and tossed him out the door of the hut. Klaus, after his beating, was too weak to stand, forcing him to lie there and listen to his baby brother's cries of pain. It seemed like hours before Elijah came running up to the hut. Klaus was beyond worried since Kol's cries had faded, suggesting he was unconscious or worse. The eldest Mikaelson gasped, kneeling down next to his injured brother.

"Niklaus, what happened?" Elijah demanded.

"Kol." Was all he said as he pointed to the hut. "Help Kol."

That was all it took for Elijah to get up and force his way into the hut. His jaw nearly dropped as he saw his youngest brother lying on the ground, beaten and bloody, with their father standing over him, beating the poor boy with his belt.

"That is **_enough_**!" Elijah bellowed, causing his father to cease hitting the boy. Elijah, when angry, was quite intimidating, even to big-and-scary Mikael. Mikael said nothing, he just stomped out of the hut, not even acknowledging Klaus on the way out. Elijah bent down next to Kol, trying to keep his normally calm face on although tears were threatening to fall.

"You're going to be okay Kol… You're going to be fine." He gently soothed Kol's messy hair down with a shaky hand. "Y- you're going to be okay." Elijah couldn't tell if he was trying to convince Kol or himself.

- that night -

When Kol finally awoke, he was first hit with a wave of intense pain and next the worried faces of three of his siblings.

"Hi…" He croaked, surprised at how weak and hoarse his voice sounded to him.

Klaus looked just about ready to hit him, "Why did you do that?"

Kol's throat burned and it hurt to move but he still shrugged and smiled,

"You're my brother."

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW

Prompts/Requests are welcomed :)


	2. Always And Forever

A/N: Kol is 17, Rebekah is 16, Klaus is 21, and Elijah is 24 and Henrik is 14

* * *

><p>Kol had always felt a bit awkward in his family. Klaus and Elijah were always together, sword fighting or drinking. Rebekah and Henrik were also close, being the two youngest. They were always doing things together and leaving Kol out. This left Finn as his only sibling who he might have a chance of hanging out with, however, Finn would rather stay indoors with their mother than hang out with Kol. Which left Kol with no one but himself. Although Kol would never admit it, it hurt him.<p>

"Can I join?" Kol asked innocently, sword in hand, as he looked at his two older brother's with begging eyes. Klaus and Elijah both gave him a more-than-slightly condescending looks before shaking their heads,

"You're too young to play against us. You'll get hurt." Elijah said calmly. Klaus, who was standing next to him gave him an infamous smirk.

"Wouldn't want little Kol to get hurt would we?"

"Niklaus." Elijah said with a demanding tone.

Klaus ignored his brother and looked down at Kol, "Go away, we're busy."

Kol's smile faded and his shoulders hunched slightly as he nodded sadly and walked away. Elijah watched his little brother sulk away and made a mental note in his mind to speak to him about it later but Kol was soon gone from his mind and he was fighting, and beating, Nik again.

Kol wandered around for a while before he saw Rebekah and Henrik sitting on the ground, talking quietly. Deciding he didn't want to be alone, he went and sat next to them. Their conversation immediately ceased. Rebekah turned to him and scowled,

"What do you want Kol?"

"Can I join?"

"No." Rebekah snapped, pointing in the direction of the woods. "Leave."

Kol thought he might cry at the aching feeling of rejection in his stomach. He stood slowly, sword still in hand and ran in the direction of the woods. He continued to run haphazardly, twigs and branches whipping him in the face.

_No one cares about you. Your siblings hate you. Your parents hate you. You're nothing, Kol, nothing._

While stuck in his mind, Kol failed to notice the large root sticking out of the ground. His foot got caught on the root and he found himself tumbling down onto the ground, sword in his hand slicing the tender flesh of his stomach. He cried out loudly as he was hit with the pain and soon tears were cascading down his cheeks.

_Maybe I'm better off this way. No one cares about me anyway._

* * *

><p>Elijah had just finished his sword fight against Klaus when his (still human) ears picked up a familiar cry. It was soft, suggesting it was far away but worry was building up in his gut.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Elijah asked his brother who looked equally as concerned as he did. Klaus just nodded and the two headed toward the edge of the woods. Along the way, the two saw Henrik and Rebekah running towards them tears streaming down Rebekah's cheeks.

"Kol's in trouble!" Rebekah sobbed.

"I know." Elijah replied, pulling his sister into a close embrace.

"He's hurt. I know it. And it's all my fault! I told him to go away!"

Elijah rubbed her back soothingly and shook his head, "Let's find him then we can talk about faults."

The four Mikaelson children set out into the woods, all of them calling their brother's name as they wondered about the trees.

It seemed like hours but was only a mere twenty minutes before Klaus stumbled upon his unconscious and bleeding brother, lying on the ground.

"Kol!?"

Klaus fell to his knees next to the brunette unsure of what exactly he should do. He lifted a shaky hand and brushed a few strands of hair out of Kol's face and rested a hand on his cheek gently,

"oh Kol..." Klaus whispered, remembering the events of earlier that day. "I'm so sorry."

Klaus didn't know when his other three siblings appeared around him, all he knows is that they did. He saw Rebekah hastily turning Henrik away from the bloody scene and Elijah bending down to gently lift Kol up, presumably to carry him back home. Klaus knew that though Elijah tried to hide it, he was beyond terrified. They all were.

The five siblings were almost half way back to their hut when Kol awoke. The seventeen year old pealed his eyes open slowly and gazed around confused until they rested on Elijah's worried face.

"'Lijah." He rasped, his throat raw and burning.

"Everything's going to be okay Kol..." Elijah promised, holding his brother closer as their hut came into view. "You're going to be okay."

Kol nodded lazily, eyes rolling back as he lost consciousness again. When he woke again he was lying on a bed, a warm fire blazing to his left. He groaned and tried to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Not so fast, brother." Klaus said, coming towards him quickly. "Don't move. You have quite the cut on your stomach."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "What he means is, he was very worried and he's glad you're okay."

"We all are." Elijah added.

Kol looked down at the hem of the blanked over him, "I didn't think you guys cared."

"What do you mean 'we didn't care'? Kol, you're our brother. Of course we cared."

Kol chuckled before grunting in pain, earning a glare from Klaus.

"What's so funny?" Niklaus demanded.

"I just find humor in the fact that you think I'm stupid enough to accept your pity."

"What pity?"

"You don't care about me. You didn't want me earlier and you don't want me anymore than you did before. You just feel bad that I stabbed myself. You probably think I'm stupid too." Kol leaned back into the pillows, trying to sink away from his siblings.

Elijah, calm and collected Elijah, got close to his little brother's face, stressing his point,

"Look at me Kol, are you listening?"

Kol gave his brother a small nod, looking up at him to make a point of him listening.

"Kol Mikaelson. You are our brother. You are _my_ brother. We may fight. We may have said hurtful things in the past and we will say hurtful things in the future but there will not be a moment, not a single second, that _any_ of us will ever stop loving you. Not now, not this morning, not ever. This is because we, me, you, Rebekah, Niklaus, Henrik, are a family. Not father. Not mother. Sometimes not even Finn. But us five. All of us. We are a family. And we will care about you. _ Always and forever_."


	3. No Girl Can Mess with You Accept Me

**(A/N: this one is really short just kinda Rebekah and Kol sibling stuff)**

* * *

><p>Rebekah Mikaelson is one year younger than her brother Kol but it's a known fact around the village that Kol is the baby of the family. So when <em>some girl<em> messes with her brother's heart. Rebekah won't stand by and let her get away with it.

* * *

><p>Kol wiped his cheeks rapidly, trying desperately to clean his tear stained face. She had used him. The girl had told him she "really felt something" when her only motive to even talk to him was getting his friend to talk to her. Kol, despite what one might think, was actually quite the sensitive youngster so this encounter came as quite the heartbreak for the poor sixteen year old. Sitting on the floor of their hut, Kol pulled his knees to his chest and let out a hiccup. The fur covering the door was pushed to the side and standing in front of him was his younger sister Rebekah. The younger Mikaelson's face portrayed a look of concern as she rushed to her brother's side.<p>

"Kol!"

"Go 'way, Bekah…" Kol mumbled, wiping more aggressively at his cheeks.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothin'."

"Liar." Rebekah gave him a small smile in a failed attempt to lighten the mood. "Is it that girl, Emma was it?"

Kol said nothing, only letting out a small sniffle. The sniffle, however, confirmed Rebekah's suspicions and anger flared inside her. No girl was allowed to hut her brother. Only she was allowed to hurt her brother. Sure she would throw stuff at him and say mean things but she would never actually hurt him. The thought that some village girl thought it was okay to play with her brother's feelings made her sick.

"Want me to fight her?" Rebekah asked, showing him one of her clenched fists that would never actually injure successfully anyone.

"No…" Kol chuckled and pulled his knees closer to his chest sighing. "I'm okay, really, I'm just a little – "

"Sad?"

"Yeah." Kol rested his chin on his knees sighing again. "Sad."

"Why I should throw her off the – "

"Bekah, it's okay." He gently grabbed his sister's wrist as she made a move to stand up. "It's fine… really."

Rebekah nodded slowly and reached down to haul her brother up and onto the bed, "Come now. No more sulking. I'm tired and you look tired too."

She watched her brother swing his legs over the edge of the bed and lie down. When he was down, Rebekah jumped on next to him wrapping her arms around his waist and mumbling a soft "goodnight, Kol" despite the fact that it was only 4:30. Kol didn't reply he just found himself sound asleep within minutes of his head hitting the pillow.

* * *

><p>Kol awoke nearly twelve hours later, siblings allowing him to sleep as they all were very protective of him and wanted him to rest. Kol's eyes fluttered open to see Elijah and Klaus sitting at a small table across from the bed, playing some sort of game on it. He let out a tired groan and the two elder siblings both looked in his direction, smiling as they saw he was awake.<p>

"Ah… and he awakes from his slumber! Has young love struck another to the ground?" Klaus joked but upon seeing his brother's hurt expression his face softened and he sighed, standing and sitting on the side of the bed. "It's happened to all of us Kol: me, Finn, even Handsome Mr. Elijah."

"How'd you know – "

"Rebekah told us." Elijah told him, standing and smiling at his brother as if something were amusing.

"… Where is Bekah?" Kol asked, looking around and noticing she was missing from the room. He had remembered her next to him when he fell asleep so where was she now?

Klaus smirked and helped still groggy Kol to stand and pushed the fur at the door aside. Standing on the other side of the town circle was a soaking wet fifteen year old whining to her friends about her ruined clothes and a bit to the left was his sister being scolded by their father.

"What happened?"

Rebekah's attention was suddenly on her brothers and she smiled, skipping over and right to Kol.

"Kol! You're awake!"

"What happened to Emma?" Kol asked in confusion.

Rebekah shrugged and passed Kol, entering their hut but not before turning to her brother and smiling,

"No girl can mess with you except me."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: PLEASE REVIEW!)**


End file.
